


Friend Or Foe?

by SansWife1995 (orphan_account)



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Adult Language, Betrayal, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: It starts off with a bet between Moses and Rameses. Rameses is never wrong about anything but he mite be about this. A Prince befriending a slave it's simply isn't done. Rameses wants to prove himself right even if it means hurting his baby brother.





	1. The Bet

Moses walked around the palace like he normally does when Rameses didn't want to cause mischief or doing something. Moses spotted Julianne one of his favorite slaves around the palace. She was his favorite cause she played with him when Ramese didn't play with him.

" Julianne will you play with me?" Moses asked as she turned and nodded

" Of course Prince Moses." Julianne said as he smiled and they ran off

Moses laughed as Julianne played with him. Queen Tuya, Pharaoh Seti, Rameses, Hotep and Huy were looking for Moses so he could have lesson today. Rameses heard laughter and he recognized it as his brother's laugh. He ran over there with the others following him only to stop.

" Julianne what are you doing up there?" Moses laughed and she hung upside down

" I'm just hanging around." Julianne laughed as she gasped and Moses's eyes widen

The rope around her waist was breaking and he ran toward her then caught her in his arm's. She clung to him and he set her on the floor.

" Are you alright?" Moses questioned as she nodded and looked at the rope

" How in Ra's name did that happen?" Julianne asked as he looked up and then untied the rope around her waist

He looked at the rope in his hands it didn't feel like it could hold anything but it's own wait. He looked at her and then back at the rope.

" First off you got a bad rope and secondly you could have killed yourself." Moses glared at the rope and then Julianne grinned sheepishly

" Sorry Prince Moses, Prince Rameses." Julianne said as she smiled and she saw Rameses

Moses turned then smiled at his brother. He ran toward him and hugged him. Rameses looked at Julianne and Juilanne avoided his eyes. Rameses never heard his brother call any slave by there name he walked toward her before he said anything Hotep and Huy went to her.

" Who are you to our Prince?" Huy asked eyeing her suspiciously and Hotep did the same thing

" Why does he call you by your name when your only a slave." Hotep said as Moses looked at them and the priest looked at Moses

Julianne avoided there looks as Seti held up his hand making the priest stop. The two Prince's left with Pharaoh and the queen. Hotep and Huy stayed behind. Huy went up to her and lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes.

" We expect an answer when we come back slave." Huy said as he roughly handled her chin and the left

Julianne glared at the two priest and she went back to work. After an hour or two Moses had gotten her away from work again. Julianne smiled at the Prince who loved her company and they sat down together.

" Hotep and Huy mean well don't mind them." Moses chuckled as she laid back and closed her eyes

Rameses, Pharaoh Seti, Queen Tuya, Hotep and Huy were trying to find Moses. Rameses spotted him yet again with the same slave from earlier today.

" I never mind them my Prince." Julianne said as he laughed and she looked at him with curiosity

" That's what I love about you Julianne you make me laugh when I'm down or upset." Moses said as she sat up and noticed a tear in his eye

Julianne wiped it away and he rubbed her hand on his cheek. Moses touched her hand and he sighed as she looked at him.

" What are you doing with my son?! " Pharaohs Seti asked angrily as Julianne froze and Moses went pale

Hotep and Huy took Julianne so Pharaoh could talk to her alone. Moses was left there with his brother. Their mother had followed their father.

" Moses what we're you doing with that slave?" Rameses asked as Moses looked away and he sighed

" She's my friend Rameses." Moses said as Rameses sat down beside him and Moses avoided his look

Rameses didn't feel jealous over a slave that's what she was a slave. He was the big brother he had to show him that Julianne is only there to do her job nothing more it's not like she really cares about Moses.

" I'll make a bet with you Moses if this slave is truly your friend you can hang with her as much as you please." Rameses said as Moses looked at him and Rameses smiled at him

" And if she's not my friend?" Moses questioned as Rameses's face harden's and Moses looked at his brother

Rameses thought for a moment and finally he thought of the most perfect thing. Moses blinked up at his brother waiting for a response.

" She becomes my slave and you can't see her." Rameses said as Moses frowned and thought for a moment

" It's a bet " Moses said as they shook hands and went to tell their father

Pharaohs Seti had just dealt with Julianne sending her with Hotep and Huyas punishment for being to close to the Prince. Moses and Rameses entered the throne room as Seti smiled at his son's.

" Father me and Moses made a bet I beated the slave is the slave is truly Moses's friend that he could stay with her but if she isn't she becomes my slave and Moses can not see her." Rameses said as Seti lend back in his throne and looked at his eldest son

" Processed with this bet my son's I'm interested in seeing how this ends." Seti said as the boys left and his queen looked at him


	2. Teaching You

Rameses was determined to win the bet with his brother. He was alone in the hallway of the palace it was night. He saw Julianne and she was looking at the sky. Rameses walked toward her and she turned around her eyes widen.

" Prince Rameses." Julianne said bowing as he looked at her and he sneered

" Why does my brother like you, your just a ignorant slave." Rameses said as she looked at him and frowned

Julianne sighed and took Rameses's hand and led him outside she pointed to the sky. She smiled at him and he looked at her.

" You think I'm an ignorant slave

And you've know so many things

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the slave is really me

How can there be so much that you don't know

You don't know

You think you own whatever person you get

People are ment to be brought and claimed

But I know every person

Has a life, has a family, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning cat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the pyramids

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Come run the hidden temples of Egypt

Come taste the sun sweet berries of the people that they planted

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The sky and the Ox are my brothers

The gods and Moses are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the papyrus grow

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are Egyptian or Hebrews

We need to sing with all the voices of the pyramids

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the people and still

All you'll own all the people until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind." Julianne sung and touched his face

Rameses touched the cheek she touched he watched her leave. She was a mystery to him and he was willingly to solve it.

The next day

Moses and Julianne were up to there pranks today. Rameses found them he watched them for a moment and he smiled at Julianne.

" Prince Moses watch out." Julianne said seeing a snake and moving him away

" Father! Moses yelled scared and Seti rushed with his wife

Rameses came forth as Hotep and Huy came. Julianne grabbed one of the guard's swords and sliced the snakes head off. Moses's one fear was snakes he hated snakes their was once a snake in his room he wouldn't go in there until the snake was gone.

Moses had tears streaming Julianne turned around to see Moses crying. Julianne knew how to make him happy again and that was to play a prank.

" Prince Moses." Julianne said as she grabbed a bow and dumped in over Hotep

Hotep was soaked from head to toe and Moses started laughing. Julianne smiled at him and she walked over to him.

" I'm alright." Moses said laughing and Julianne beamed

" Well that rules out me pulling a prank on Huy, as long as my Prince is happy and not crying." Julianne said as he smiled and Rameses pulled her away

Rameses knew that was to close for a slave to be near an Egyptian Prince and Moses looked at his brother with confusion.

Julianne saw the Pharaoh she bowed then left the royal family Moses glared at Rameses then followed her. Rameses saw taken back Moses had never glared at him before.

" Julianne?" Moses questioned looking for her and she was no where

Moses left sadly and Rameses felt guilty he decided to try to find Julianne. Rameses knew where she was and found her out on the balcony. Julianne was staring at the sky just like last night.

" Julianne my brother was looking for you." Rameses said as she turned and she smiled gently

" Of course Prince Rameses I'll go to him at once." Julianne said as he watched her go and he frowned

He was not losing this bet but he couldn't stand to see his baby brother sad. Moses and Julianne were not playing this time when Rameses came toward them.

" Julianne will you come with me?" Moses questioned as she laughed and then stopped

" Prince Moses." Julianne started as Rameses grabbed her again and took her to his room

Rameses looked at the woman she was the same age as he was. Rameses eyed her what was so special about her why did his brother like her. Was is love? Gods he hoped not the future Pharaoh could have any woman he wanted. But this slave was what he was paying attention to.

" Tell me. Why does my brother like you? Why does he waste his time on you! I want to know why? Why does he want you around him?" Rameses asked gripping her shoulders and he looked angry

" I treat him like a person not a Prince, Prince Rameses." Julianne said as his eyes bared into hers and he gripped harder on her shoulders

Rameses looked at her with hate in his eyes then it faded away when he saw Moses. Moses stepped forward and grabbed Julianne away from Rameses he touched the marks Rameses had left on her shoulders. Moses glared at him even more and left with Julianne.

" If it's a war you wanted brother a war you'll get I will not lose this bet between us." Rameses swore to the gods and went to the throne room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Julianne is teaching Rameses that people have a life then just being a slave.


	3. Ramses Is Playing Dirty

Rameses walked to the bathroom he stopped when he saw a figure in the water. He hid behind the certain and looked at the water. It was Julianne she was naked and Rameses licked his lips. He walked out and she was humming. She heard foot steps and she turned around covering her breast.

" Wow you look sexy, So beautiful and pale." Rameses said as he removed his shendjyt and stepped in the water

Julianne relaxed but still covered her breast and he smirked at her. He walked closer to her and moved her arm's from her breast.

He looked at them and touched the right one. He lend in and captured her nipple in his mouth and she gasped. He smirked and swirled his tongue around her nipple. She bit her lip as he moved his tongue and he begun to kiss her neck.

" Prince Rameses, Oh my Ra please don't stop." Julianne said blushing and he smirked

" I'll give you more of this my Princess." Rameses said picking her up and carrying her to his room

As they made it to his bed he kissed her neck, down her body and then he kissed her lips. It felt amazing and she wrapped her arm's around the Prince that she thought hated her.

He looked at her with passion in his eyes with a mixture of love and he spread her legs. He went down then took two licks of her pussy and then moved back up. He spat on his dick and rubbed it. He entered her gently and she clutched the bed sheets.

" Owww." Julianne said as he kissed away her tears and looked at her

" Shhh it's ok I got you." Rameses spoke gently and she looked at him tears in her eyes

She nodded once the blood and pain stopped. He smirked and started moving. His cock slid in and out, faster and moaned as Rameses repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Rameses bent down, his hands beside Julianne's chest, and leaned in, kissing Julianne passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Julianne threw her arms around Rameses, the two hot and sweaty.

Rameses held Julianne's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Julianne looked at Rameses with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Rameses continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's Princess." Rameses said growled and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Rameses had his release in Julianne. Julianne felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Rameses finished and pulled his cock out. Rameses gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

Rameses watched her as she looked at him and they stayed like that what seemed like hours and he brought her close to him.

Hotep was coming to see the Pharaoh when he heard noises and he stopped. The noises were coming from Prince Rameses's room.

" What is that young man doing?" Hotep asked as Huy found him and followed him

They peeked in the room and what they saw shocked them. Rameses was fucking Julianne and she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her.

Hotep blushed and grabbed Huy they both ran. They ran to the throne room where the Pharaoh and the queen was at.

" Your Highness's we have something to tell you." Hotep said as the Pharaoh looked interested and the queen looked at them


End file.
